The present invention relates to an environmental abnormality detection apparatus used in an alarm device for a fire, gas leakage, or the like.
A conventional fire detector using a microcomputer in a signal processor for improving reliability is disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 60-164896. In addition, a fire alarm device constituted by a receiver and a plurality of fire detectors is designed to minimize a monitoring current of each fire detector so as to reduce entire power consumption.
When a microcomputer is used in an environmental abnormality detection apparatus such as a fire detector, a highly reliable device, suitable to a place where alarm errors are not so often generated, can be provided. However, a microcomputer requires large power consumption regardless of whether it executes processing or not. Even a microcomputer using a CMOS requires several mA which is several hundreds times that of a conventional fire detector.